Demon Queen
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of Finn Balor related stories. I own my OCS. THERE IS MATURE CONTENT!
1. Irish Hero

I screamed out as Mojo picked me up over his shoulder and threatened to throw me into the water, shoes and all, if I didn't agree to go to the next party he threw. "No" I whined wiggling myself out of his arms and running further in land, hiding behind the current NXT Champion Finn Balor who simply smiled before returning to his conversation with Kevin Owens. "Come on Calista don't be a wimp" Mojo shouted as I clung to Finn as if my life depended on it, which it kind of did, the water had cooled quickly as the sun had started to set and Mojo's parties never ended well. "Zack was looking for you" Finn cut in gesturing with his head towards where the Long Island Iced Z was talking with Emma and Dana. "You got lucky Cali, next time though" Mojo threatened before he jogged away and I collapsed into Finn's arms dramatically. "You're my hero" I cried kissing his cheek loudly "Glad I could be of assistance lass" he murmured smiling at me sweetly which I returned before walking away to continue my conversation with Bayley and Carmella that had been interrupted by Mojo.

FINN POV  
"Man, why don't you just tell her you like her?" Kevin asked as soon as Calista had walked away, my eyes following her as far as they would go before I turned back to him. "I don't want to scare her away" I sighed running a hand over my nearly buzzed hair arching an eyebrow at the bigger man when he grunted at me "Look at all the guys she could have hid behind between the water and here, but she chose you Finn." He pointed out, gesturing to the several groups of people standing between the edge of the water and where she had finally hid behind me. "I don't think you'll scare her away, I think you're pushing her away by not telling her." He sighed "Plus if you don't hurry, I think Mojo will make his move first." He added making my eyes shoot to where the guy was wrapping his arms around Calista and making her giggle at something he whispered in her ear. I growled low in my throat as she pulled away from him and put a hand on his chest trying to push him away but he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Go be her hero man" Kevin shoved, pushing me closer to the group as Calista pushed at Mojo again.

END FINN POV

"Mojo, back off" I sighed putting a hand to his chest and pushing him back as far as I could, he was fine and funny until he started to drink then he just got handsy and awful. "Come on Calista, don't be like this. We were getting along real well." He purred, the stench of alcohol nearly vomit inducing. "You smell like you swam through a bar. Please just back off" I squeaked almost falling over when a hand wrapped around my bicep and pulled me hard, placing me behind the jean and long sleeve shirt wearing Finn Balor. "Pretty sure the lass told you to back off" he growled lowly, Mojo rolling his eyes in return "Well, LAD" he stressed mocking Finn's wording "she's a fucking cock tease so have fun" he spat walking away to bother someone else as I rolled my eyes from behind Finn's back. Sure I liked Finn and I really didn't want him to think I was a tease but compared to all the other women in the business I was a Saint. "You alright love?" he asked sweetly, a bright red blush flooding my cheeks as he rubbed his thumb against my bottom lip "Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded "Thank you, for that by the way" I blushed deeper as he smirked down at me "Well I couldn't let you be in distress, I mean I am your hero after all" he teased slipping an arm around my shoulders "Take a walk with me?" he asked softly "of course" I agreed wrapping my arm around his waist and letting him lead the way.

"Calista, I know we haven't really talked much or hung out but" he faded off as we came to a stop hidden from the other superstars thanks to a smaller beach separated from the first by a couple dozen trees. "But?" I whispered fingers unintentionally fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, the fabric moving through my fingers until he grabbed my hands and slid them underneath the cotton and pressed them flat to his torso. I blushed and tried to move my hands but he pulled me close and tangled one hand in my hair as the other pressed our lower bodies together "But I'm infatuated with you and I want nothing more than to get to know you better and make you mine" he growled softly, the voice he usually reserved for 'The Demon King' pressing through on the last three words. My stomach did a little flip as heat pooled between my legs, his fingers digging into the soft skin of my back as his other hand tugged my hair until my head was tilted back for him to reach my lips. "Finn" I whispered against his lips not sure what he wanted from me exactly "Be mine Calista, I swear no one will ever bother you again. Especially not Rowley" he snarled moving his lips to my jaw and my neck making my knees buckle until he was completely supporting me. "Yes" I agreed grasping onto his hips as his lips attacked mine again and his hands moved to push my cardigan off my shoulders, the garment landing in the sand a few feet away from us. As I slid my hands up his chest his shirt came with them until I could pull away and he finished pulling it over his head dropping it by our feet before rushing back to my lips. "Can I?" he asked softly his fingers dancing near the waist band of my shorts, the sweetness in his voice making me smile "Of course, I'm yours aren't I?" I teased giggling loudly as he pushed my shorts down and followed them so he could pull my shoes off throwing all the offending objects in opposite directions before kicking off his own shoes and jeans leaving him in boxers while I stood before him in my swimsuit from the day. "Are you sure about this Cal? We can go back to the hotel and just" he started worrying, it was cute but we had already gone this far and I had waited for him since I started in NXT.

"Finn, I've been waiting for this since I started almost 1 year and a half ago. If you back out now I will beat the living hell out of you" I murmured tangling my hands together behind his head and stepping onto my toes to reach his jaw and neck easier as he growled lowly and lifted me up, laying me back down on the sand smoothly. Giggling quietly as he basically did the worm on top of me to be nestled perfectly between my thighs, our chests pressed together as he supported himself above me. "What's so funny?" he asked softly tilting his head as he pulled on the strings holding my bottoms together before he sat me up enough to pull my top over my head leaving me bare beneath him. "Nothing" I whispered lightly scraping my nails down his back, whimpering as he arched into my body, the tent in his boxers pressing into my pussy. I couldn't take much more teasing so sitting us both up I pushed his boxers down as far as they would go before I laid back down and let him do the rest before he was back over top of me, this time however he was lower so his face was even with my hips. "Finn" I whined as he dipped his head and gave my lips one long, hard lick, an answering moan leaving his lips before he dove in and started nipping and licking. The feel of his facial hair on my inner thighs was driving me crazy and I had no doubt that with the way he was moving and I was thrashing around I would have red marks come tomorrow. "Can't" I murmured tugging on his short hair until we were face to face, a wild look in his eyes as he licked his lips before ducking to kiss me as he slowly slipped inside of me giving me time to adjust as he pushed an inch in at a time. "Good?" he asked softly once he was nestled deep inside of me, it felt like he was in my stomach by the time he was all the way in and I was already well on my way to an orgasm. "Better than good" I gasped my fingers clawing at the skin on his shoulders as he pushed and pulled creating a pattern of in deep fast, out slow and then repeat. "Finn, please" I whined quietly needing more from the man than he was giving me. "Please what baby" he asked never stopping his rhythm. "More. Need more" I whined, my last word breaking off into a shriek hidden by the sudden appearance of his mouth on mine as he snapped his hips roughly. His speed and force increasing with every thrust.

"Finn I'm gonna" I gasped nails digging into his skin and leaving bright red trails, a second gasp leaving my lips as one of his hands wrapped lightly around my throat "Wait." He muttered darkly his hips speeding up and growing slightly erratic "come on baby, cum with me" he growled sinking his teeth into the flesh just to the side of my left nipple, my body convulsing underneath him as he emptied into me slowing his thrusts until we both stopped and pulled out completely collapsing beside me with his head on my chest. "I have sand everywhere" I murmured running my nails along his scalp smiling when he laughed happily "It's probably going to be everywhere for days but we could head back to the hotel and shower if it'll make you feel better" he whispered pressing his lips to whatever skin was closest to him. "Shower sounds like a good idea" I agreed waiting for him to sit up before I did the same letting him pull me to my feet and brush off what sand he could before he helped me slip into my clothes, pulling his own on quickly once he was dressed. "Come on love" he grinned wrapping an arm around my waist and leading us away as I fixed my hair the best I could, when we rounded the corner it was like no one had any idea what had happened and after telling Kevin, Carmella and Bayley that we were heading back to the hotel and giving them the excuse that we were both tired we escaped from the beach and made it to his room in record time.


	2. Sweet Nothings

"Finn" I called jogging to catch up with the Irishman as he headed for the curtain for his 'what's next' segment. "Finn" I groaned grabbing his arm and stopping him only for him to turn around and glare down at me "What do you want" he snapped shaking my hand off his arm as I stumbled back slightly "You know what, fuck you Balor, I've done nothing but stand beside you and be there to support you but the one time I need you, you're an ass." I muttered spinning on my heel and walking away to catering with my head down. "Hey pretty girl" Nia greeted as I walked over to the table her, Alexa, Aliyah, and Carmella were sitting at. "Hey Mama" I returned giving her a tight lipped smile as I sat down. "Teagan, have you seen what's happening out in the ring" Tye asked softly moving so I could see the screen where Bayley was doing Finn's entrance, a huge smile on the Irishman's face as the brunette made her way into the ring. "Tea, I've tried talkin to her, but she says they're just friends. Doesn't think anything is wrong with it" Carmella sighed hugging me closely as Tye blocked the screen again. "I need to start stretching for my match against Liv, I'll see you guys later at the club right?" I asked getting up "Yeah of course, do you want us to wait for you?" Alexa asked "No, just pick out something for me to wear. I have my bags in the locker room" I shrugged waving as I walked away, stretching my arms as I walked to the curtain. Sliding through the monitor station Hunter squeezed my arm once before I started stretching my legs, pausing to wish Liv good luck as her music started and Bayley and Finn appeared backstage. "Bayley, Balor" I greeted simply pushing between them as my theme started and I walked out to screams from the fans a smirk on my face as I slid into the ring. "Good luck" I nodded to the blonde in front of me before I pulled off my top for the final time for the next few months and tossed it onto the apron, locking up with the girl moments later.

Her rookie mistakes made it easy to pick up the victory, helping her to her feet before I slipped from the ring and headed up the ramp, my shirt thrown over my shoulder. "Hey, you did great Tea" Hunter complimented as I stopped behind him and leaned on the back of his chair to watch the replay "My foot slipped" I pointed out touching the screen where you could see me start to lose my footing on the top turnbuckle during my Coup De Grace from the top rope. "We've been having that happen a lot, I think we need to take a look at the pads and see what condition they're in" he sighed leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest "You and Balor okay?" he asked softly tilting his head to look at me "Is it effecting our work?" I returned arching an eyebrow at the man "No" he sighed "Then we're perfect" I smirked squeezing his shoulder before I walked away to my locker room to get ready for the club. Smiling at the outfit the girls picked out for me I got changed and packed up my bags deciding to head over there now since everyone else was pretty much gone anyway. Throwing my bags into the back of my truck I walked back inside and to Finn's locker room opening the door to see it empty of the man and all of his things. Sighing heavily I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, it rang and rang, and rang some more and finally his voicemail answered receiving a pissy groan before I hung up and just left the arena, parking at the club and heading inside, my eyes finding Finn almost instantly. Gritting my teeth I ordered a plain coke and then walked over to the booth he was at setting my drink down long enough to toss my jacket off and kiss his cheek before I was dancing my way over to the girls swinging my body between Alexa's and Aliyah's. "Has he said anything?" Alexa asked quietly "Nothing yet, didn't even tell me he left the arena earlier" I shrugged "But forget him. Let's dance" I giggled taking a drink before we started swinging our bodies to the music.

"He's walking over here" Aliyah slurred almost an hour later of dancing and them drinking "Can we talk?" Finn asked quietly his hands on my hips as they continued to move to the beat of the music "Finish this dance with me?" I asked sweetly placing my empty hand over one of his "This one and the next, then your drink should be gone too" he whispered back pulling me even closer, our bodies moving to the music. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered his breath creating goosebumps on my skin as I spun around and moved against him. "You haven't told me about much lately" I sighed squealing quietly as he dipped me my leg barely having time to wrap around his hip before he did it, slowly spinning me back up into a standing position. "I know love, and I swear I have a reason" he sighed twirling me out and then back into his arms my hand running through his hair as we started grinding heavily. "It better be a good one, Hunter asked if we were okay" I murmured whimpering slightly as his crotch rubbed against mine "We're fine, we're going to be great. I hope" he sighed lacing our fingers together and pulling me towards the booth to grab our jackets and say goodbye to everyone before he led me outside. "Finn I parked over there" I pointed out as he dragged us in the opposite direction towards the beach. "Take your shoes off, I'd rather not owe you another pair" he ordered letting me lean on him as I pulled off my heels before we continued into the sand. He laid his jacket down and then set mine and my shoes on top before he lead me closer to the water. "Finny, I'm wearing white pants" I warned as the water lapped at my feet "I know, just stand here and look out at the water" he smiled turning me with his hands on my hips, brushing his lips over the back of my neck and my bare shoulder before his presence disappeared. "Finn?" I questioned worriedly moving to turn "Don't turn" he reminded from somewhere close behind me. "I'll tell you when to turn around" he added softly the area going quiet again as I looked out over the ocean.

"You know I love you right?" he asked softly his body right against mine again "because I do, I love you more than life itself Teagan and I want you to believe that and know that for the rest of our lives" he murmured backing away again "Okay, turn around" he whispered and I did, my hands flying to my mouth to cover the gasp that threatened to break through my lips. "Oh Finn" I sighed tears slipping from my eyes as I took in the lights, the flowers and our song playing softly in the background. "Teagan Knox O' Conner , I love you with all my heart and I know I haven't acted like it the past few days but I didn't want you to know what I was planning." He paused to take a deep breath "I found the pregnancy test you took and Bayley told me about how you were scared to say anything because I had been so angry, you didn't want me to leave." He paused again "I have spent the last week and 4 days driving back and forth to set up a nursery in my apartment and I know we haven't talked about moving in together but I feel like now is a perfect time because you are the mother of my child and hopefully" he gave me a sheepish smile using a hand to pull me closer his head even with my stomach "And hopefully my future wife" he sighed taking the ring out of the box and holding it up "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes" I shrieked letting him slip it onto my finger before I tackled him into the sand our mouths sliding together in a sloppy dance of bites and tongue. "Should take this back to the hotel" I murmured whining as he bit my shoulder and grabbed my butt firmly "Just get on the blanket" he answered already removing his shirt as we carefully moved onto the blanket, my shirt joining his shortly. 'Beautiful" he whispered pressing kisses to my chest and shoulders before he moved down to my stomach and kissed the slight mound even softer than he had my chest. "You aren't angry that I didn't tell you?" I asked quietly running my fingers through his hair over and over. "No beautiful" he whispered slowly pulling my pants down my legs placing soft kisses on whatever skin he revealed. "Finny, make love to me" I whispered as he kicked off his jeans and brought his face back to mine "Always and forever beautiful" he nodded kissing me soundly "But when you're gone the music goes" I sang softly rubbing his back "I lose my rhythm, lose my soul" I continued "So hear me out before you say the night is over. I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on" he replied "so don't let this be our final song" we sang together breaking off in moans as he slid home, the feeling like nothing we'd ever experienced before as feelings were renewed and promises made with movements and whispered sweet nothings.


	3. More Than A Dream, Almost A Fairytale

"With me at this time is the stunning Tanya O' Conner." Renee smiled as I walked into view of the camera "Tanya, I have to ask. How does it feel being this dressed up, at your FIRST EVER Hall of Fame ceremony getting ready for your first Wrestlemania?" she asked "It feels surreal, I feel like I'm in a dream because I never thought I would make it this far." I smiled tears coming to my eyes "Well you look gorgeous, and I CANNOT wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow night. I'm sure it's going to take everyone for a hell of a ride" she laughed before the cameras cut and I walked away finding my seat easily, right next to Finn Balor. "Hey Tanya, you excited?" he laughed making me blush slightly "Is it obvious that I've been internally fan girling since I showed up?" I sighed dropping my head into my hands to cover my face as my blush darkened "Only to someone who knows how much this weekend means to you" he assured tilting my chin up with his index finger. "Where's Becky?" I asked knowing he had asked the Irish woman to accompany him to the ceremony tonight. "Taking pictures with Charlotte and Paige" he sighed a frown on his face "What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" I asked honestly concerned for my usually happy friend. "She hasn't spoken to me since I asked her to come with me tonight." He whispered "Well, consider me your entertainment for the evening." I offered reaching over and squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Thanks Tanya. You're the best friend I could ever ask for" he smiled, my heart aching as he called me his best friend, that was all I would ever be to him. "Of course Finn" I smiled back hoping he didn't notice that it never reached my eyes as everyone started flooding to their seats for the ceremony to start. It was amazing to see everyone get inducted and hear the speeches, it was even better when the after party started and I got to meet everyone who I had looked up to since I was a kid.

"watching you interact with everyone is seriously adorable" Tyler Breeze laughed as we sipped on our drinks, Finn having ditched me a while ago. "Oh shut up Tyler, you got to do all of this last year. And you've met a bunch of them before." I pouted taking a sip of my drink as I finally locked eyes with Finn and saw him frown before staring down at his hands while Becky chatted with Sami and Charlotte. "excuse me, I have to do my best friend duties" I sighed squeezing Tyler's arm before I walked away over to the small group, sliding my arm around Sami's waist. "Hello, you look beautiful tonight" he greeted kissing my forehead, Becky glaring between us as Finn frowned even deeper. "And you look handsome, like usual" I shrugged smiling at him "Want to dance?" he asked sweetly setting his drink down before placing mine next to it and dragging me onto the dance floor. "Tell me, why do you and Finn continue to play games with each other?" he asked softly, giving me a comforting smile when I went to tell him he was wrong. "I'm just his best friend Sami, that's all" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder as we moved back and forth to the music around us. "Best friends don't look at each other the way you two do." He sighed "best friends don't cuddle because one has anxiety. Best friends don't treat each other like you two do." He finished giving me his knowing look. "It's not my fault he's blind" I muttered making Sami laugh loudly getting odd looks from some of the people around us "You're pretty blind yourself beautiful. He has yet to take his eyes off you tonight" he whispered leaning his head on mine as the song came to an end. "Maybe you're right" I murmured locking eyes with the Irishman before I turned back to Sami with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow Sami, I'm going to head back to the hotel and crash" I stated hugging him tightly before I walked away and out of the ballroom.

As soon as I left the ballroom it was nearly silent except for the noise that managed to sneak through the walls. I meant to head straight out the door and to my vehicle but when I saw the city lights out one of the balconies I couldn't help but walk out on it and stare over the city. "Were you really going to leave without saying goodnight?" Finn's voice asked making me jump in shock, subconsciously grabbing tightly to the railing. "I'm sorry Tanya, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized carefully unwrapping my hands as I finally looked at him. "It's okay, I was kind of zoned out thinking" I shrugged "About?" he asked still holding one of my hands tightly in his, his eyes scanning the horizon "Tomorrow" I lied not wanting to tell him I had been thinking about him. "You'll do great, I know you will." He smiled but still didn't look at me. "How do you know?" I asked arching an eyebrow as he finally looked at me "Because you're my best friend, I know what you're capable of" he smiled as I frowned. "Yeah...your best friend" I muttered pulling my hand from his grip "Goodnight Finn" I said before kicking off my heels, picking them and the skirt of my dress up and running from him to my car, ignoring him calling my name. I could feel my phone vibrating against my chest the entire drive back to the hotel and the whole way up to my room but I ignored it knowing it would be Finn wondering what happened. Finally getting fed up with it I pulled it out to see Sami's face on my screen, sliding to answer with a sigh. _"What Sami"_ I asked not really in the mood to talk after what had just happened ' _What happened?"_ his voice melted through the phone _"I freaked, he called me his best friend AGAIN and I just...I can't handle just being his best friend. I want to be more, I have since I met him, I love him but all I am is his best friend."_ I sighed sitting on the end of my bed with my head down _"You love me?"_ Finn's voice whispered from the other side, my heart beat kicking into overdrive _"Finn I...I need to go_ " I whimpered hanging up the phone, I had just ruined everything between us. With the sound of his voice playing on repeat in my head I got changed and climbed into bed knowing I needed to be on my A-game for tomorrow.

The first thing on my mind when I woke up was avoiding Finn at all costs so I didn't have to see the look of disappointment on his face or deal with the awkwardness between us. It hadn't taken me long to get dressed and get to the stadium, easily finding my locker room with the help of the staff that was scattered throughout just to help everyone. Once I had dropped off my bag I headed out to the curtain standing on the stage with my arms wrapped around myself, in just a few short hours every single seat would be filled with screaming fans and I would be walking down this ramp for my first ever Wrestlemania match. "A little overwhelming isn't it" Hunter's voice chimed from beside me, my head moving up and down as my throat tightened with the first sign of crying "You know, I've been hoping you would make it to this point since day one because you have a fire and a passion for this business like nobody I've ever seen." He commented coming to stand right beside me, his hands shoved into his pockets as we both stared down at the ring. "We get women who come in to NXT all the time because they want the fame, fortune and the opportunity to get with the men. But women like you who come in because they've loved the business and had this dream since they were little girls are a rare find." He continued a tear streaking down my cheek "Even some of the people bred into this business don't have as much passion for it as you do. I think you're going to be solidified in wrestling for the rest of history and I think it's going to start tonight because you are going down to that ring tonight with so much to prove." He paused "You're going down to that ring tonight and stepping toe to toe with the Women's champion in a No Disqualification 60 minute Iron Woman match, that alone will make history but I think tonight is the night that you end Charlotte's shot at longest reigning champion and I think it's also the night that you change the landscape of what women's wrestling is all about." He was sounding a little choked up as I didn't even bother trying to stop my tears anymore "There's a reason why we picked you, and there's a reason why you are taking place in the first ever women's main event of Wrestlemania, you're going to change the demographic of women's wrestling. And it's going to go down in history as the greatest thing to ever happen in the wrestling world. I am so proud of you Tanya" he finished turning to hug me tightly as my tears subsided. "Thank you Hunter" I whispered before pulling away from him and retreating back to my locker room where my makeup and hair team was gathered to start getting me ready.

"You look great" a familiar but unhappy voice stated as I looked in the mirror, adjusting here and touching up there. "Finn I" I was going to try and explain myself when he gripped my bicep and pulled me around to face him, my mouth going dry at the sight of him in jeans without a shirt. "Shut up and listen for once" he stated his grip moving from my biceps to my hands and then to my waist. "I'm in love with you too." He started my jaw dropping at the sincerity in his voice. "I never would have asked Becky if people hadn't been saying you were going with someone else" he murmured one hand coming up to brush a thumb against my cheek. "I was never planning on going with anyone else" I denied my brow furrowing in confusion "I know that now...I'm so sorry I never said anything sooner" he whispered ducking his head down to press our lips together just as a knock sounded letting me know my match was up in 10. I immediately started to shake, my breath coming out in short bursts as nerves started getting to me. "Hey relax, you're going to do great" he murmured both hands holding my face even with his. "Just take my hand" he continued holding one out to me and leading me through the door and through the halls. "It's more than a dream." I muttered hearing the fans cheering loudly as the Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins match finished. "Think of happy thoughts." Finn murmured pressing our foreheads together. "I'll see you right after and we'll celebrate" he added "I love you" he finished as the two men passed through the curtain with smiles. "I love you too" I smiled kissing him heavily just as my music started with a pop from the crowd. "You do?" he asked a grin worming onto his face as I passed through the curtain with a nod. Tonight was already turning out to be a fairytale.


End file.
